


Seeing Stars

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackhawk puts his foot down and takes his unit for R&R at the USO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

The Blackhawk squadron was a bit like the aerial equivalent of the Losers from time to time. They got the shaft on equipment, support, and the missions they were offered. Yet they came through, time after time.

So it was little wonder that Blackhawk finally put his foot down when the fifth straight mission landed one of their own in the hospital. He was at the end of his patience, and took the team to the nearest USO while Olaf recovered.

Blackhawk watched in satisfaction as his team finally relaxed from their combat highs, finding Zinda to be the best one to watch. She had been asked to dance numerous times, by the various servicemen. Most of the time she chose the pilots, preferring them to the groundpounders.

But the real treat came when the talented actors and actresses came out and started mingling. Zinda was nearly overwhelmed with offers from the actors, and could hardly believe that she was worth their attention.

It would be weeks, Blackhawk knew, before she would be able to think of this night with anything but awe.


End file.
